Tim's Stories : Conan vs
by Tim Kudo
Summary: Regardons un peu ce que donne la vie de Conan Edogawa. Que fait-il le plus ? Il se bat. Une série de chapitres qui raconte les différentes épreuves que Conan Edogawa ou Shinichi Kudo a pu affronter. Le chapitre final a été mis en ligne, avec un gros bisous baveux pour finir XD (ne croyez pas un mot à ce que vous venez de lire, la suite vient d'être mise en ligne)
1. Conan vs Bourbon

Startold/Tim Kudo est fier de vous présenter  
_Tim's Stories : Conan vs..._

* * *

Helloooooo, fans de DC !  
Allez, aujourd'hui, pour "changer" un peu, un nouveau projet est mis en place. En gros, cette fanfiction a chaque chapitre indépendant les uns des autres, et leur seul point commun est le fait que c'est Conan Edogawa, ou son alias, Shinichi Kudo, qui se bat contre quelqu'un de différent (d'où le titre, vous l'auriez compris).  
Je tiens à signaler que le prochain chapitre de ma fanfiction principale, c'est à dire Conan's Return, aura son prochain chapitre très bientôt !  
Je vous laisse apprécier, et dites-nous ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

Conan arriva à l'heure indiquée sur les docks. Il avait froid. Très froid. Il pleuvait des cordes, et c'étaient parfois des grêlons qui frappaient le sol.  
Ses vêtements étaient mouillés, et lui collaient à la peau. Comme quoi, mettre une chemise lorsqu'il pleut n'est pas la meilleur des solutions.  
Bourbon lui avait donné le rendez-vous à 17 heures, sur le dock 24. Il ne devait alerter personne, ou l'otage, Ran, serait immédiatement tué.

Il passa une nouvelle rangée de docks, et arriva enfin au dock 24. Il était désert, à part un bateau sur le côté qui ne devait pas avoir servi depuis longtemps. Au milieu se tenait Amuro- non, Bourbon-, un pistolet à la main, pointé sur la tempe de Ran.

-Ran !, cria Conan en la voyant. Il allait faire un pas supplémentaire quand Amuro pointa le pistolet vers lui, étranglant un peu la jeune femme.

-Oh non, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, dit Amuro, avec un peu de ricanement dans sa voix. ''J'ai la fille en otage. Donne-moi la mallette'', ordonna-t-il.

Conan fronça les sourcils.  
Ran était très mal à l'aise. Déjà, elle était dans la *humhum* superbe position où quelqu'un lui avait pointé un flingue sur les tempes les vingt dernières minutes, en disant 'Kudo va venir, pas d'inquiètudes', et en plus, les coups de coudes qu'il lui avait donné dans les côtés lui faisaient terriblement mal.  
Et là,- formidable!- Conan était venu, à risquer sa vie une fois de plus.

Conan se baissa, posa la mallette au sol, et la fit glisser vers Amuro. En même temps qu'il se baissa, lentements, en regardant Conan pour voir s'il ne préparait rien, celui-ci sortit son pistolet.

Amuro s'arrêta net. Conan avait déjà chargé son pistolet.

-Ah, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, tantei-kun ? Tirer ? Au risque que ta _girl_ ne crève ?

Le détective serra (''Sera'' ^^ Z'avez compris la blagounette?) les dents. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de tirer sur Ran... Mon seul espoir serait d'attendre la tête de Bourbon.

Bourbon avait remis son pistolet dans le dos de Ran.

-Mff, si je te tue, tu tues Ran. Et si tu es mort, tu n'as pas la mallette. Donc allez, tu ferais mieux d'abandonner, non ?

Bourbon ricanna.

-Bien tenté. Mais non. Faisons plutôt comme ça : tu tue Ran, je te tue, et je rend la mallette à l'Organisation. C'est pas trop un bon plan ?

Et il éclata de rire.

Ran profita de ce moment de déconcentration pour donner un coup de coude à Bourbon, qui recula de quelques pas.

Conan tira.  
La balle toucha Ran.

* * *

**Startold**


	2. Conan vs Complexe de l'Organisation

Conan vs... (part 2)

Conan se tenait prêt, sur le côté de l'hélicoptère. A ses côtés étaient son père, Yusaku, et Shuichi Akai.  
S'il ne lançait pas le signal dans la demi-heure, ils devraient descendre pour l'aider.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Ils avaient enfin localisé l'Organisation, et après plusieurs plan élaborés, ils s'étaient mis d'accord.  
Conan sauterai de l'hélico, et exploserai tout le complexe. Voilà, c'était aussi simple.  
Le seul problème, c'était sa propre vie, à lui.  
Il allait poser les bombes, et s'en aller. Le plus vite possible.  
-Prêt ?, demanda Yusaku.  
Conan fit un 'oui' de la tête. Il sauta dans le vide.  
La sensation était- comment dire?- assez bizarre. Conan avait l'impression de ne pas bouger, et que le décor de déplaçait.  
Mais non, il allait bien se crasher dans les 12.43 prochaines secondes s'il ne faisait rien.  
Il tira sur la sangle de son parachute, et il fut un peu retenu dans l'air.  
Dans les secondes suivantes, sa chute se ralentissait, et, petit à petit, le sol se rapprocha, pour finalement mettre ses pieds en contact avec le béton.

Il se défit de son parachute, et courrut vers un des bouts du bâtiment. Une bombe, une. Il en mit une à chaque coin du bâtiments, pour finir par- et il remerciait son entraînement d'escalade- une sur le toit.  
Il était maintenant en train de déguerpir le plus vite possible, la bombe explosant dans les quelques minutes.

00 :10  
00 :09  
00:08  
00:07  
00:06  
00:05  
00:04  
00:03  
00:02  
00:01

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

_Tim Kudo_


	3. Conan vs Gin

Nouveau chapitre de Conan vs ^^  
Enjoy la lecture !

* * *

Je m'apelle Conan Edogawa.  
J'adore ma vie.

Ok, ça dit...  
La situation était formidable.  
Le voilà, au beau milieu du park de Beika.  
Bon, jusque là, tout va bien.  
Mais le truc qui va un peu moins, c'est que t'as, genre, Gin, devant toi, et qui tient Haibara en otage.  
Elle est formidable, hein, la vie ?  
Tiens, voilà, si je te mets dans ma situation, tu fais quoi, mon vieux ?  
Tu as envie de te recroqueviller. Voilà, j'ai tout compris, hm ?  
Mais cette fois-ci, rajoute que c'est la donzelle dont t'es amoureux qui est en train de se faire tuer. Lentement. Très lentement.  
Alors là, tu veux plus te recroqueviller. Tu veux te libérer de tes chaines. Tu veux exploser. Tu veux atomiser le gars en face de toi.  
Mais tu t'appelles Conan Edogawa. Donc tuer, t'y as pas le droit.  
Sauf là.  
Là, tu peux.  
Alors, tu fais quoi ?  
Tu tires, tu tires pas ?  
Si tu le tues, t'en es débarrassé jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.

Mais en même temps, tu ne pourras pas le mettre en prison.  
Attends. Si tu tires pas, la fille crève.  
Tire, alors.  
Et si tu te loupes, la fille crève aussi.  
Je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qu'il faut faire.  
J'accepte les propositions.  
Alors, tu fais quoi ?!  
Tu te prends pour JohnMcClane de _Die Hard_, et tu fais un super-mouvement qui a la classe ?  
Mais la donzelle peut crever.  
C'est formidable.

Je m'apelle Conan Edogawa.  
J'adore ma vie.

* * *

_**Tim Kudo**_


	4. Conan vs Gin 2

Celui-ci est un peu court, je sais, mais que voulez-vous... ce sont des recueils des batailles de Conan, alors ça peut faire n'importe quelle taille.

* * *

Conan était sur le parking, de nuit.  
Ok, donc si on vous donnait un rendez-vous, vous serez content, non ?  
Ouais, mais là, c'est Gin qui te donnes rendez-vous. Et tout de suite, c'est moins cool.

Le parking était vide. Donc à part un géant de deux mètres avec de longs cheveux blonds, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.  
-Kon'nichiwa, tantei-kun, dit Gin, avec son sourire sadique au bout des lèvres, sa cigarette dans un coin. ''Tu as ce que je veux ?''  
Conan dévisagea le meurtrier du coin de l'oeil, les mains dans les poches, décontracté.  
-Oui, il est là.  
Conan sortit sa main de sa poche, et tira rapidement (sous-entenduuuuuuu) une balle.  
Gin eut à peine le temps de faire quelques pas de côté, que Conan continua à tirer, rafale après rafale. Une balle finale réussit à toucher Gin, au pied.

Celui-ci trébucha, en tirant sur la main de Conan, maintenant en sang, faisant tomber son Walter PPKS.  
Le jeune détective courrut, et sauta sur Gin, le faisant tomber, avec lui, dans les eaux profondes du port.

* * *

**_Tim Kudo_**


	5. Conan vs Saké

Startold/Tim Kudo est fier de vous présenter :  
_Tim's Stories : Conan vs..._

* * *

Ta-daaaa, nouveau chapitre ^^  
Alors, ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit ce chapitre, mais je remercie énormément Xixax, qui l'a écrit, à la base, comme un chapitre basique de fiction, et qui s'en est débarassé, me le donnant. Donc merci mon vieux ;)  
Allez, on a droit à du CoMasu en force, mais promis, c'est la derniere fois.

Ne croyez pas un mot à ce que je viens de dire.

* * *

Conan était resté dans la salle de classe après les cours. Le fait qu'il avait cassé avec Haibara avait descendu son moral au plus bas.  
Après Ran, c'était Haibara qui le quittait, car elle devait retourner en Amérique avec l'ex-petit copain de sa sœur, Shuichi Akai, avec qui elle était entre temps tombé amoureuse. C'est formidable, hein, la vie ?  
Donc, une fois de plus, le ''petit'' détective était seul. Seul, dans une pièce vide. Comme le monde : vide.  
Evidemment, il avait encore des personnes à qui il pouvait se confier et faire confiance, comme Hattori ou Hakuba, mais toujours sa petite-copine le quittait.  
Il n'en voulait pas à Haibara, non!, loin de là : elle s'était excusée, et Conan n'était pas enervée contre elle, c'était son droit le plus humain de ne plus l'aimer. Mais se retrouver seul une fois de plus...  
Le détective entendit un bruit, venant de l'étage supérieur.

''_Je ne suis pas seul dans le bâtiment ?_'', se demanda-t-il. ''_Au dessus... c'est la salle L101, où sont les terminales..._''

Le bruit l'intriguait. Il décida de lâcher pour un petit moment son balai, et aller voir.  
Il passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. Personne dans les sinueux couloirs de l'établissement.

''_C'est bizarre_'', se dit-il.

Il longea les couloirs, en se collant au mur. Si tard le soir, mais qui pouvait bien être là ?  
Les escalier pour l'étage supérieur. Super.  
Il prit les escaliers, et, sautant les marches deux par deux, arriva à l'étage rapidement.

Il eut un frisson en arrivant dans le couloir. Certaines portes s'ouvraient et se refermer. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes, et laissaient passer un air froid, mais aussi pesant. Et en plus, la lumière était éteinte à l'autre bout du couloir, ce qui donnait une atmosphère très pesante, une fois de plus.  
Mais il y avait une salle avec de la lumière. Mais qui ça pouvait bien être, à cette heure là ? Il mit sa montre devant ses yeux pour pouvoir viser, et donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte.

La pièce était allumée. Et il y avait, au milieu de la salle, Saké, membre de l'Organisation. Mais pas seulement. Masumi Sera était aussi là, ensanglantée, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.  
Conan ne mit que quelques secondes à faire le lien entre Saké + Masumi = Masumi ensanglantée. Et rien que ça le mit dans une rage sans nom.

-Qu'est-ce que. Tu. Lui. As. Fait ?, demanda Conan sèchement, en s'approchant, sans peur, de Masumi, qui sanglotait encore. Il lui passa sa main sur son visage tout blanc et rouge de sang, en essuyant quelques gouttes de son beau visage. Il se baissa (pas de sous-entendu), et lui murmura ''Tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiètes pas''.

Il s'écarta d'elle, et fit face, un regard perçant abordant son visage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Saké, sous son vieux chapé noir, sourit à pleine dents, son sourire brillant sous l'ombre du chapeau.

-Toi, Edogawa Conan...

L'Homme en Noir sortit un pistolet, et tira sur Conan, qui se prit la balle en plein dans le ventre. Puis une deuxième, qu'il réussit un peu mieux à éviter, mais qui alla se loger dans son bras droit.

Il ricanait, et tirait une nouvelle rafale de balles, que Conan évitait plus ou moins. Les tirs des balles résonnaient dans les couloirs, et Masumi ne pouvait que regarder avec effarement Conan se faire exploser-, non, le mot est trop faible, ''atomiser littéralement'' à coups de balles.  
Celui-ci reçut tellement de balles qui le forcèrent à reculer qu'il était maintenant sur le mur de la salle qui donnait sur le couloir, à côté de l'armoire qui contenait les pots de peinture.

-Tu es fini, Conan Edogawa !

Au moment où Saké tira sur Conan, celui-ci sortit un pot de peinture qui dépassait de l'armoire, tira dedans, et le pot de peinture alla se loger sur le pistolet de Saké, qui tira sur sa propre tête.  
L'homme s'écrasa mort sur le sol, son corps inerte.

Conan respira à grandes foulées. Coincé contre l'armoire, il regarda Masumi, qui elle aussi, baillonée, avait l'air soulagée.  
Conan essaya de se lever mais ne le put, donc il rempa un peu vers Masumi, et utilisa la chaise pour se mettre un genoux sur le sol, et un pied sur le sol. Il enleva son baillon, respirant encore à grandes foulées. Ils étaient très près, et elle était tout en sang, elle semblait... faible.

Conan mit ses deux mains, dont une tremblante, sur les joues pleines de sang de Masumi, ferma ses yeux, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

**Startold**


	6. Conan vs Kaito Kid

Hello ! ^^

Ok, je sais que j'avais classé Conan vs... comme une fic ''finie''. Mais il m'est soudainement venue l'envie d'écrire un petit One Shot d'une confrontation Kaito vs Conan... qui sort tout droit de mon imagination et de celle du scénariste du film 8 XD

Bonne lecture !

Conan monta les marches du building, et arriva sur le toit. Il faisait nuit, le vent frappait assez fort- bien que le toit soit assez couvert-, et des éclairs déchiraient le ciel de Tokyo.

Et dans tout ce noir, le jeune détective prodige ne cherchait qu'une seule couleur : le blanc.  
Il analysa le toit d'un regard rapide.

''_Il est passé où ?! Allez, montre-toi !_''

-On cherche quelqu'un, Meitantei ?, demanda une voix mystérieuse de derrière lui.

Conan se figea pendant un moment, avant d'aborer ce sourire si connu sur son visage.

-Oui... et je pense l'avoir trouvé.  
Le Kid vit le coup venir : le détective avait déjà fait tourné la molette sur le côté de sa chaussure, et préparait un ballon dans sa ceinture. Il eut donc le temps de se pencher sur le côté, et évita le ballon qui fila à des centaines de kilomètres à l'heure dans le ciel. Le magicien sortit son pistolet à cartes (26.60 seulement dans la boutique illégale de Tim Kudo) se sous sa cape, et tira quelques coups contre le détective.  
-Hé ben, Meitantei-kun ? On abandonne ?

Il fit reculer Conan de quelques pas encore, avant que celui-ci n'arrive contre la rembarde de sécurité du toit.

-Abandonner ?  
Il sourit.

-Sûrement pas !

Et il sauta par dessus la rambarde.

Kaito resta choqué pendant quelques dixièmes de secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Hé, s'il mourrait, il n'avait plus personne avec qui s'amuser ! (ok, y'avait ce Hattori et l'autre Suguru, mais hé, c'était moins fun avec eux!)

Il se jeta par dessus la rambarde, et vit Conan, en plein vol, pointer son pistolet à fléchette vers lui.

-Oh oh.

La fléchette toucha Kaito sur la joue, et celui-ci perdit connaissance en quelques secondes.

''_Il semblerait.. que tu ais encore gagné_.''

* * *

**_Tim Kudo_**


End file.
